The invention relates to an implant for fixing adjacent bone plates, in particular cranial bone plates, having an inner abutment element by means of which a separation gap between the bone plates can be overlapped at a bone plate inner side and having an outer abutment element for overlapping the separation gap at a bone plate outer side lying opposite the bone plate inner side.
For brain surgery a craniotomy has to be performed in order to gain access to the brain tissue that is to be operated on. For this purpose, one or more bone plates are sawn out of the skull. On completion of the brain surgery these bone plates have to be reinserted and fixed to the bone plates of the rest of the skull. For this purpose, suitable implants are provided, which remain in the body of the patient.